History Scrolls
History Scrolls are part of a quest. The quest involves picking up a history scroll by touching it. However, these quests can be a real nuisance as well. Common bugs guarding the scrolls are Pill Bugs. If the scroll has appeared close to the base, it doesn't make collecting it easier. In fact, the Pill Bugs could be able to shoot you from the base! Other guards include Ants. Each history scroll tells you a fraction of past facts about the bugs. For example, one tells you why the ants are forced to work for the scorpions and one tells of the mysterious gods (i.e. humans). Unfortunately, there are only 15 scrolls in the entire game, so you'll most likely collect all of them very quickly and never see the history scroll quest ever again! List of Scrolls Here is a list containing what each scroll says. !!Spoiler Warning!! #There were many clans before the war: the Ant Clan, the Flea Clan, The Spider Clans, the Beetle Clan, the Bee Clan, the Scorpion Clan, the Mantis Clan, the Slug Clan, and the Fly Clan were the most prominent. #All bugs worship the gods -- weird looking giants with pink skin and hair. They can be good to the bugs, giving them food and shelter, but they can also be quick to smash anyone who dares defy them. #Most of the Flea Clan willingly chose to fight for the Scorpions after being promised glory and endless food. Poor, gullible fleas. There were pockets of resistance though, which either fled or were quickly forced into slavery. #There were many Spider Clans, from the brutal and unforgiving Widow Assassin Clan of the East, to the tech savy Wolf Spider Assassin Clan of the North. They are all dangerous and they don't pick sides -- as long as they are killing, they are happy. #There are two Ant Clans, the Black and Red. The Red Ants are the engineers and mechanics, while the Black Ants are the workers and fighters. They have never particularly been fond of each other. They are still wating for the Chosen One to unite the them. #Bruce Flea was one of the few resistance fighters of the Flea Clan. They say he single handedly fought off a dozen Scorpions by himself, but eventually had to run and excape. No one has heard from him since. #The Mantids of the Mantis Clan are very old, wise, and perhaps the best fighters in the Yard. They don't take kindly to strangers though, so not many have been to their lands and lived to tell the tale. #The Bee Clan and their hive was nearly wiped out at one point, poisoned by the wrath of the gods. Only Bumble Bees survived, and they are very few in number now. #They say that a Scorpion Lord once killed a god by hiding his shoe and stinging hiim to death. Who knows if it's true or not, though... After all, can a mere bug really kill a god? #The Roaches are dirty, untrustworthy scroundrels willing to do anything for a crumb of food ( the older and more rotten, the better ) -- just a bunch of low life guns for hire. #Chuck Mantis is regarded as the single greatest warrior in all the Yard. It is said he can kill a Scorpion with one kick to the face. But he is too busy meditating most of the time to get involved in the war. #There are said to be other heroes fighting the war all across the land. One rumor is of a legendary gunfighter, Billy the Fly who they say can snipe your eye out from 12 inches away! #All slaves work tirelessly for the Scorpions, mining the great Termite Mined of the West. Those who try to escape are made an example of. #The most prized food in all the world is a rotten fish head. It smells delicious, and has a wonderful texure to it -- not to mention it's enough to feed the whole family! #The Ant Clan is only fighting for the Scorpions because they have to.Three of their most powerful queens were captured and remain locked up, forcing the ants to fight for the Scorpions or risk losing their leaders. !!Spoilers End Here!!